Muñeco de Nieve
by Juvia-Chan14
Summary: — Ahora si, como les decía, hay una nueva noticia— dijo el maestro, captando de nuevo la atención— junto con Mira y Erza decidimos que el día de hoy haríamos una pequeña competencia de… ¡Muñecos de nieve! — Dijo el maestro, y de pronto todo el bullicio regreso, se veía que todos estaban emocionados por participar. [Fic de intercambio para "LightBlue17" del foro 413 days!]


_**Muñeco De Nieve**_

 _ **Notas de autor:**_ Bueno, esto es un regalo para mi hermosa LightBlue17, ojala les guste :3

 _ **Summary:**_ — Ahora si, como les decía, hay una nueva noticia— dijo el maestro, captando de nuevo la atención— junto con Mira y Erza decidimos que el día de hoy haríamos una pequeña competencia de… ¡Muñecos de nieve! — Dijo el maestro, y de pronto todo el bullicio regreso, se veía que todos estaban emocionados por participar. [Fic de intercambio para "LightBlue17" del foro 413 days!]

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima, este fanfic participa en el intercambio del foro 413 days**_

 _ **Juvia: Ilusión**_

Hoy era una hermosa mañana de vísperas de navidad. Me gusta ver como los copos de nieve caen lentamente desde el cielo, dándome el placer de ver un hermoso paisaje, el cual ocupaba mi ciudad, Magnolia.

En este momento, caminaba por las calles de Magnolia, dirigiéndome hacia mi gremio, Fairy Tail. Solo estaba a una cuadra de llegar y ya se escuchaba todo el griterío del lugar. Sonreí inconscientemente, estaban todos locos allí, pero eso no era malo, a decir verdad, me gustaba eso.

Ingrese al gremio y mis dudas se aclararon, todo ese barullo era ocasionado por nada más ni nada menos que Natsu Dragneel y mi amado, Gray-sama. Me sonroje al ver a Gray-sama con el torso desnudo, bueno de todas formas eso era normal, pero igual, seguía sonrojándose por eso. Pero de pronto todo el griterío fue callado por algo, más bien alguien, y ese alguien era Erza Scarlet. La pelirroja tenía agarrados de los pelos a Natsu y Gray, los cuales suplicaban a la chica, para que no los matara. Me internamente, Gray-sama se veía tierno suplicando. Fui hacia la barra-que era atendida por Mirajane- al ver que todo se había calmado.

— Hola Mira-san—Salude.

— Hola Juvia, ¿Cómo estas, necesitas algo? —Pregunto Mirajane, muy sonriente.

— Juvia está muy bien—Respondí—Emmm… Juvia quiere agua, si no es mucho problema. —Pedí amablemente.

— No hay problema, enseguida te lo traigo—Mira-san fue a buscar mi pedido, mientras tanto, yo observaba el gremio, se veían algunos miembros que todavía estaban decorando el gremio, con esas decoraciones estaba quedando hermoso, mi primera navidad en el gremio iba a ser lo mejor. Y mi vista se fue hacia mi amado, quitándose su ropa, como siempre, seguro ni se estaba dando cuenta. Bueno, no puedo decir nada, yo también había adoptado un poco esa costumbre rara de sacarse la ropa inconscientemente.

De pronto, mi vista se desvió hacia el segundo piso, donde el maestro Makarov parecía tener la intención de informar algo.

— Mocosos—Llamo el maestro— les tengo una noticia—dijo, captando la atención de todos.

— ¿Que es maestro, que es? ¿Una nueva misión, alguien nos ataca, hay un nuevo miembro? — Pregunto Natsu-san, muy emocionado como siempre.

— Quizás si lo dejaras hablar podría contarnos, estúpida cabeza de flama— Le dijo Gray-sama a Natsu-san, provocando que el enojo de Natsu-san.

— Tú cállate maldito Stripper, nadie te pregunto nada— Dijo Natsu-san.

— ¿A quién le dices Stripper, pirómano de mierda? — Pregunto Gray-sama, enojado.

— Al estúpido traga hielo que está desnudo— Respondió Natsu-san, provocando la furia de Gray-sama.

— Ahora veras maldito— Dijo Gray-sama, para luego empezar a pelear con Natsu-san, de nuevo. Todos reían ante la pelea de ellos dos, pero duro hasta que el maestro, cansado, aplasto con sus dos manos a los chicos.

— Ahora si, como les decía, hay una nueva noticia— dijo el maestro, captando de nuevo la atención— junto con Mira y Erza decidimos que el día de hoy haríamos una pequeña competencia de… ¡Muñecos de nieve! — Dijo el maestro, y de pronto todo el bullicio regreso, se veía que todos estaban emocionados por participar.

— A continuación Erza y Mirajane dictaran las parejas para el concurso, creímos que sería más divertido que sus parejas fueran aleatorias, espero que sean la que esperan— Dijo el maestro y luego Mira-san y Erza-san comenzaron a dictar las parejas, tuve la ilusión de que me tocara con Gray-sama, aunque no sabía si iba a ser muy probable, pero aun así. De pronto, comencé a imaginarme una hermosa situación… Ahí estábamos Gray-sama y yo, armando un hermoso muñeco de nieve. Gray-sama estaba semi-desnudo y tenía una bufanda color gris decorando su cuello, la bufanda que yo le había regalado en su aniversario de 413 días. Gray-sama se veía sonrojado, y de vez en cuando me miraba, yo no podía evitar mirar el suelo, trataba de concentrarme en hacer el muñeco de nieve, pero la mirada de Gray-sama me distraía. Un momento después, Gray-sama me hablo.

— Juvia…—Me llamo Gray-sama—Debo decirte algo—Gray-sama me agarro la mano, a la vez que me decía eso.

— ¿Q-que quiere decirle a Juvia? —Pregunte sonrojada. Pude ver como Gray-sama abría y cerraba la boca tratando de decir algo, pero las palabras no le salían. Dios, que tierno se ve.

— Ju-Juvia yo… Emmm… (¡Están pasando Sorry en la radio! XDDD) Diablos…— Gray-sama me trio del brazo y me acerco hacia él y me beso. No podía ver mi cara, pero de seguro la tenia de color rojo como tomate.

— ¡G-gray-sama! —Grite sonrojada.

— Juvia ¿te casarías conmigo? (Bue, re directo) —Pregunto Gray-sama sonrojado, este era el mejor momento de mi vida, lástima que mi ilusión se acabó al sentir miradas sobre mí. Bueno, quien no miraría raro a una chica que se está riendo como foca retrasada mientras balbucea cosas raras. Me calme y volví a mirar hacia Erza-san y Mira-san, las cuales seguían dictando parejas.

— La siguiente pareja es de Juvia y…—Mire a Erza-san cruzando los dedos para que me tocara con mi amado— Natsu. —Termino de decir Erza-san, mis ánimos se bajaron, estaba tan emocionada por estar con Gray-sama, pero bueno, almenos estoy con Natsu-san.

— Y la última pareja es de Gray y Gajeel— Termino de decir Mira-san. Luego, todos nos dirigimos hacia la parte trasera del gremio, las bocinas sonaron y todos comenzaron a hacer sus muñecos de nieve.

— ¡Vamos Juvia, nosotros haremos el mejor muñeco de nieve de todos! —Grito Natsu-san.

— Si, Natsu-san— L e dije alegre.

— Gehe, su muñeco de nieve no será mejor que el mío, Salamander—Dijo Gajeel-kun, acercándose a Natsu-san.

— Mi muñeco de nieve será mucho mejor que el tuyo, traga metal— Respondió Natsu-san.

— Pruébalo, tonto.

— ¡No soy tonto!

— ¡Si lo eres!

Gajeel-kun y Natsu-san comenzaron a pelear como lo harían dos niños, me quede sola haciendo el muñeco, estaba difícil, pero podría hacerlo. Iba bien, pero desgraciadamente, Natsu-san y Gajeel-kun cayeron encima del muñeco y siguieron peleando hasta ir alejándose. Diablos, el muñeco estaba arruinado, era obvio que no iba a terminar a tiempo.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? — Pregunto una voz muy conocida.

— ¿G-gray-sama? — Pregunte. Y en ese momento, volví a meterme en mi mundo de fantasías e ilusiones.

¡Listo XD! Lo sé, de seguro hay algún error ortográfico o algo no se entiende, pero son las 4:30 a.m. y bah, estoy algo cansada, este fic me costó un poco ya que tuve muchos cambios de idea y una explosión de inspiración, que después se terminó yendo XDD.

Este fic, como dije antes, este fic es de regalo para LightBlue, la cual está pasando por una situación complicada, así que si estás leyendo esto Light, te deseo mucha suerte, te quiero mucho y espero que este fic te haya gustado, feliz navidad atrasada y feliz año nuevo :p.

Bueno chicos, espero que les haya gustado este cap y quizás hoy o mañana suba el siguiente capítulo.

¡Bye hasta luego!


End file.
